


Not Always Cold Hearted

by TheLadyJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Oh My God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyJ/pseuds/TheLadyJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Abraxas has fun playing with his favorite grandson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Always Cold Hearted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> Yeaka beat me in a High stakes Word War and this is her prize.

The joyous sound of laughter rips through the air, as the broom plummets to the earth. Just before the impending impact, Abraxas pulls up hard and he and his companion are soaring higher. The little boy beside him whoops and hollers and laughs. The sound is like music to the ears of Abraxas Malfoy, who is known for his cold hearted hatred of all things. 

There are few things he loves, this is true, but the small boy next to him, is one of those.

“Higher, Grandpa!” Draco screeches between laughs, his bright blond hair flying around his head as his body follows the arc of the twisting broom. 

Abraxas loves his time with his grandson, the boy’s father had been a disappointment, but he had time to mold Draco. A five year olds mind is so easy to form and ready to be guided. Abraxas had high hopes for Draco. But he wasn’t molding Draco today, today he was showing Draco how to be a seeker, how to fly fast and pull out of dives. The boy may not realize what he was doing, but he was sure that with his training, Draco would prove to be a very good quidditch player. 

The day flies by in a blur of wind and and laughter, as they finally touch down from the air, Draco’s legs are shaking and unsure of their ability to walk, so Abraxas decides its best to carry his favorite grandson. The walk back to Malfoy Manor is not a long one but by the time they arrive, Draco is sound asleep, head tucked into his grandfather’s shoulder, little puffs of air washing over Abraxas’ throat. 

A house-elf greets them at the door and motions to take the boy, Abraxas, dismisses the elf and trudges up the stairs, to Draco’s room. Laying the tiny boy on the bed, Abraxas tucks him in and gives him a kiss on the forehead. He loves his grandson, he could not deny that.


End file.
